Rickon Stark
Lord Rickon Stark was Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North during the fading months of the War of the Five Kings and the Second War of Conquest whole. Briefly, he had been the King in the North, before submitting to the reunited Iron Throne under the rule of King Aegon VI Targaryen. History He was born as the youngest child of Lord Eddard of the North and his wife, Lady Catelyn Tully, in 295 AC; however the fate meant him to be their final heir. After the unhuman butchery of his brother Robb, who had declared himself the King in the North, in the hands of House Frey of the Twins, Rickon had been left as the only remaining Stark boy, yet thought to be lost. In truth, he was hiding with a Wildling woman named Osha on the islands of Skagos from the horrors of the war. Nevertheless, House Stark still had staunch supporters in the North - despite the fact House Bolton opted to claim the dominance over it - and foremost of them, Lord Wyman Manderly. He had faked Lord Davos Seaworth's death (who came to him as an envoy of King Stannis Baratheon) and in truth sent him to Skagos to find the boy thought dead. While Lord Davos is on his odyssey, the Battle of Ice happens, which sees King Stannis victorious over the Boltons at the very end of it. Lord Wyman is imprisoned for Lord Davos's execution, but not for long - as soon as King Stannis is assasinated by unknown murderers and Rickon is brought back by Lord Davos, Lord Wyman is released and immediately seats Rickon in Winterfell's lord's chair, naming him the true Lord of the North and himself the Warden of the North and Rickon's regent. His rule is acknowledged by the most of the northern lords by the eight moon of 300 AC. Under the influence of Manderly, the North refuses Lord Davos any help and marches to the seat of House Bolton, Dreadfort, instead, to demand Roose Bolton's head; however, the Lord of the Flayed Man had already managed to heavily armor himself in his fort, along with his newborn heir and a spouse, so the northern lords present an offer to Lord Roose: his son will continue his line, if he himself takes the black and leaves for the Wall. However diplomacy fails and war quickly comes underway with the arrival of Jon Snow to assist in the siege. The Northerners are victorious and capture the Dreadfort, eliminating what was left of Bolton resistance. In the tenth moon of 300 AC, a great wedding between King Aegon VI and Lady Sansa Stark, Rickon's sister, takes place. Convinced by King Aegon's determination to win his favor, Lord Rickon Stark urged by Lord Wyman swears fealty to the Targaryen in the eleventh moon. Second Era Rickon Stark fought against the Sons of the Kraken as well as during the Frost Uprising of 337AC before passing in 3XX. He was wed to Wynafryd Manderly and his line continued through ________ Stark. Category:House Stark Category:Northerner Category:Lore-Character